


Spätsommernachmittag - Late summer afternoon

by SilverWolf242



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf242/pseuds/SilverWolf242
Summary: He was just lying there, in the rain.





	Spätsommernachmittag - Late summer afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of one of my own short stories, so there might be small errors in language or grammar. If you find one, feel free to point it out ^^ (also, have you ever tried to translate an atmospheric long german word into english? It is hard, let me tell you.)
> 
>    
> You can find the german original on fanfiktion.de  
> (https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55748d2e00035c68379905e9/1/Spaetsommernachmittag)

He was just lying there, in the rain.

“Do you remember anything else?“

The weather was stifling that they, and the clouds signalized that a thunderstorm was coming. She was smoking in the back alley of the café. Three hours left, then she could go home.

“Anything? Every detail could be of importance.”

There were few guests in the café. A couple was sharing a sundae. The old gentleman, who came every afternoon to have his tee, was sitting on one of the tables, his little dog besides him. The doorbell rang as the boy came in.

“Did you see someone?”

He looked around, then he sat down in the corner. The late summer afternoon sun suffused the room with golden light as she was going to his table.  
He had something lonely about him, a sort of sadness surrounding him as he ordered with a quiet voice. A detail not quite fitting his look.  
She watched him the whole afternoon, until he suddenly left.

“Was there someone around when you found him?”

It had begun to rain when she finally ended her shift. She had forgotten her umbrella. On her way home she couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. Nobody should be so sad.

“He was just lying there, in the rain.”

Just like that. In a backyard. Next to him garbage bins and stairs. One of the bins had fallen over.  
He was lying there, like a doll that got thrown into a corner after one was done playing with it.  
His eyes were closed, his hair tousled. Blood ran down his temple, gathering in a small puddle on the ground.  
All in all it was a harmonious picture, bizarre but strangely fitting. As if he would belong here, as if he had just shortly walked out of his picture this afternoon to visit the café.

“What will happen now? I mean, with him.”

“I can't tell you”

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“Thank you for your help. If you remember anything else, please don’t hesitate to call me. Here is my number.”

He turned away. 

 

„Officer?“

„Yes?“

„Do you know his name?“

„No.“

 

He turned away again, got into his car and drove off. She continued her way home. The Backyard lay quiet once again. No evidence of what had happened here remained.

 

The rain continued falling.


End file.
